The Mirror of Erised
by RissaCay
Summary: How does the discovery of an old mirror lead to the happiest moment of Severus Snape's life? Read and find out :   A short, sweet and fluffy story about our beloved potion's master. Might be expanded upon request!
1. Chapter 1

Lily could only faintly hear the repeated thuds against the common room door. She chose to ignore the sound, and return to her dreams. But a moment later, her slumber was interrupter once more when her friend Marry shook her awake.

"What is it?" Lily whined, hiding beneath her sheets.

"It's Severus," said Marry.

Lily lifted her head immediately. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness, and the room was filled with nothing but blurry, black images. Worriedly, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Only that he's an idiot," Marry replied, "and he won't stop knocking on the door."

After blinking a few times, she could see the annoyed look on her friend's face. "Okay, I'll go see what he wants."

She made her way to the door, letting her instincts guide her through the dimly lit room. During the short trip, she wondered why Severus had come. In all five years that they'd spent together at Hogwarts, he had never sought her out in this manner before.

The door swung open, revealing young Severus bouncing eagerly on the other side. He had his usual long, dark robes, which hung off his thin body like drape, and his black hair still gleamed in the moon light. But something was different about Lily's beloved best friend, because his eyes glowed incredulously and his usual scowl was replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Sev? Merlin's Beard, you're going to wake the entire castle."

Leaping forward, Severus grabbed her hand and ushered her down the hall. "C'mon, I've got something I need to show you!"

They trudged forward, Lily not knowing whether she should laugh or scream for help. She settled on asking, "But- Sev? What's going on?"

"I found this mirror," he tried to explain, "and it shows the future!"

"The future?" She said, bewildered. She hadn't couldn't recall having ever learned about fortuning telling in school.

"Yeah, now c'mon!"

Together, they ran down the halls. Lily worried that, with every turn they made, there might be a teacher waiting on the other side. Some how, they got to their destination with out getting caught.

It was nothing but an old, empty class room. The chairs were placed atop the desks, and spider webs weaved in between them. The air reeked of dust and abandonment, and Lily figured that this was just one of the many rooms in Hogwarts that went unused for centuries. That is, until she saw the mirror.

It rose nearly to the ceiling, its glass still shiny and polished. A thick frame outlined the edges, which was decorated with what looked like ancient writing. Every nerve in Lily's body got the sense that this mirror was magical, though it only showed her own tired reflection.

"Go on, stand in front of it!" Severus urged.

Lily walked to a spot directly in front the mirror. She stared at herself- the usual messy, red hair and round green eyes.

Then it changed.

She saw her family living room, bright and chipprer with sunshine. Her father was there, with his arm around Lily's mother. They were both smiling brilliantly like they always did when she returned home for holiday break. Her sister, Petunia, was there too. She was sitting beside Severus, and the two were actually getting along! Lily was astonished to see that they both spoke together in pleasant conversation. What surprised her more was that her Grandparents were in the scene, which was impossible, because both of them had died years prior. Lastly, and what might have been the more far fetched of all, was that several of the professors were there. McGonagall and Slughorn chatted merrily with her mom and dad. Dumbledore sat conversing with her grandpa, a achoholic drink in hand. It was a beautiful site, to see all the people she cared about get along so ideally, but Lily knew that this could not be her future.

She turned her attention back to Severus. "Do you see it?" He asked, his smiling stretching from ear to ear. Lily didn't reply, and Severus lost his grin immediately. "Please tell me you saw it."

"What do _you _see?"

He glanced past her at the mirror. "Nothing," he said, hurriedly. "I didn't see anything."

Lily could tell that something was wrong. His complexion, which was usually quite pale, had flushed pink and he starred at nothing but the ground.

"What did you see, Sev?" She asked again.

He wouldn't look at her. Softly, he said, "I saw me. I mean, I saw you. That is, I saw you and me getting married."

The room became so quiet that Lily would swear that she could hear the sound of his heart beating furiously- or was it her own?  
She thought about it. The idea of her marrying Severus was quite logical, really. After all, she loved him more then any other boy she'd ever met. So long as he kept his word about refusing any offers of becoming a Death Leader, Lily actually saw them as a decent match.

_But no_, she thought immediately. _This mirror can't show the future… It didn't show mine._

Severus turned to leave. "Just forget about it."

"Wait!" She called. It was his turn to leap now. She caught his shoulder before he left the room, then spun him around to meet her eyes.

"I don't know if this mirror does what you think, Sev. I saw you and my sister talking like friends! I saw Professors in my house, and my grandparents were alive again. I- I think that it shows us the future as we _want_ to see it."

Lily was extremely aware of her hand still on his shoulder, and she slid it over until she was cupping the side of his warm neck.

"Sorry I woke you," he managed to say.

Lily laughed sweetly, and as she did, her lips tingled. It was like she wanted to say something, but could think of no words to satisfy her.

As her friend's colorless lips quivered on the verge of speech, Lily realized with what it was that she wanted.

"In the mirror," she said, nervously, "You didn't see yourself with the dark mark?"

"No, it wasn't there," Severus answered, thoughtfully.

Lily swallowed, "You sure?"

He nodded, "I watched the mirror for hours."

Then, Lily ignored the voice that told her "_he's only your friend". _Instead, she listened to the one that screamed, _"This boy wants to marry you!" _

And Lily leaned forward, catching him by surprise. At first, they both stopped, frozen and still. But then he kissed back, caressing her mouth with his own. _He tastes so sweet_, she thought, and pushed herself against him. Everything was lost but the feeling of his hand running along her back, and his tong seeking access into her mouth. She parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss. She felt his warm breath as he sighed softly, thanking her for what was taking place. Lily thought for a moment about the mirror. When she imagined kissing him like this at a wedding alter, her knees buckled. She might have fallen over, if he hadn't been holding her so tight.

Lily could have kissed him all night if she didn't hear, "By Merlin, you two should not be here!"

She looked up to see that Professor McGonagall had found them. "You two, go to your dormitories right now! We'll talk punishments in the morning."

"Yes, Professor," Lily said as her and Severus scrambled toward the door.

She had glanced at the mirror one last time before leaving. The image had changed. It still had her family and friends, but this time they were in a church, watching as Lily and Severus mouthed the words 'I do'.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's really fluffy right now, but there'll be more conflict later on **** thanks for reading. Please review. **

_Who do you talk to when you're think you're in love?_ Lily wondered as she laid, hopelessly awake, starring up at the gray ceiling of the common room. _Most girls would tell their best friend. _She rolled onto her side, clutching the sheets to her chest. It really wasn't cold, Hogwarts always remained at a perfect temperature. Lilly just needed something to hold. _But what do you do when you think you're in love _with_ your best friend? _

Lily took a steady breath, and tried to recall what she had seen briefly in the mirror. But the only thing that came to mind was the thought of his sweet kiss, and the desire for another.

"Marry?" She whispered. "Marry?"

She heard a muffled, annoyed groan coming from her friend's bed.

"Marry," said Lily, "I have something to tell you."

Marry's soft reply sounded tired and groggy, "Tell me in the morning."

"I snogged Severus."

Marry shot upright, loud enough for her mattress to squeak. She gaped at Lily for a moment before saying, "You what!"

Lily sat up too. "I snogged him," she repeated.

"Ew," said Mary. "Why?"

Lily could see her friend's thin figure through the darkness. She was only a bed away. "Because I wanted to and because he really cares about me."

"No offense, Lily, but he's so…"

"So what?" Lily asked, angrily. She knew what Marry was thinking- _wimpy, weird, ugly… _She'd heard it all before, but never had it enraged her so much.

"So wrong for you," Marry finally said. "I don't even see how you two can be friends, you're so bloody different."

"That isn't true," said Lily, although the heaviness in her chest told her that Marry might be right.

"Name one thing you two have in common," she commanded.

At that moment, another figure rose from her sleep. "Are you two having the same old Snape argument?" asked Alice, bitterly.

"Now it's a new argument," said Marry, "Because now she's gone and kissed him!"

"Marry! Shut it!" Lily gasped, but it was too late. Alice was already leaping from her bed. In a blue nightgown, she ran forward gracefully and sat beside Lily.

"Really?" said Alice, "Lily! How sweet."

"Sweet? You've never even liked him," Mary argued.

_And that's what makes it so strange_, Lily thought. How could she really be in love with a boy that she had over looked for years? She never noticed his wonderfully velvet voice or charming, subtle compliments…

"I do now," was all Lily said. Marry shook her head, while Alice giggled happily.

"This is such great news, Lily," said Alice, her hand on the girl's knee.

"No," Marry argued, "It is not. You know that the whole school will give you Hell over this!"  
Alice bounced on the bed, "Two wizards from rival houses getting together… it's like Romeo and Juliet!"

Marry seemed confused over the muggle reference. So, Alice went on to say, "What was the kiss like?"

Lily smiled. "Utterly fantastic."

"Did you touch his hair? Was it greasy?" asked Marry, earning a threatening nudge from Alice.

"Yeah, I touched his hair," said Lily, dreamily. "It was soft and silky…" With that, she fell back against her pillows.

"Tell us more, won't you?" asked Alice, as much of a hopeless romantic as she'd always been.

"In the morning," said Lily.

Both the other girls agreed to this, and were off to bed.

Morning came, bringing with it a spike in Lily's nerves. She didn't even know why she was so anxious, but her heart wouldn't stop its quick pounding, and her palms were getting clammy. Alone, she made her way to the hall where she met Severus every morning.

He was standing there waiting for her, just as he always did. With arms rapped tight around his books, and his face hidden behind his own black hair- he didn't even see as she walked up.

"Hi, Sev," she said softly.

He looked up at her. His face appeared calm, except for his eyes, which portrayed just how frightened he was. "Oh, hi Lily, I have those Muggle studies notes you loaned me. You want them back?"  
Lily blushed, although she wasn't sure why. "Oh, yes please."

She watched him pull a stack of papers from beneath a book, and place them on top of his pile. He licked the tip of his thumb, and flipped through the parchment. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and all of his notes flew into the air. The other students in the hall merely laughed as his stuff fell onto the castle floor.

Lily looked up to see James Potter and Sirius Black approaching. James twirled his wand between his fingers, laughing at Severus.

"What was that for?" demanded Lily.

"For being a greasy, slimy git," said Sirius, placing a polished shoe onto the fallen parchment.

Lily looked over at Severus. His teeth were bared; his wand was already pointed at James' chest. Lily placed her hand on top of his and felt it quiver. "Sev, don't. We've already gotten detention," she warned.

"What'd you get detention for, Snivellus? Being _too_ ugly?" James asked, drawing laughter from the growing group of spectators.

Lily yearned to tell James the truth about what had happened, but couldn't find to courage to do it. "Just leave, James," she heard herself plead.

"Why don't you ever want me around, Evans?"

Before Lily could answer, Professor Slughorn came walking down the hall. The wizards lowered their wands immediately, and the crowd began to disperse.

With a sneer, Sirius said, "See you later, Snivvy." Then they left, leaving Severus to stare embarrassedly at the floor. Silently, Lily and he got to their knees to pick up his notes.

"You don't have to, Lily. I can do it myself," he said, ashamedly.

Lily leaned forward, letting her lips brush across his cheek. Just like before, he froze at her touch. Awkwardly, she leaned back. Severus didn't look at her, but there was no denying the smile that stretched across his face.

They walked together to the great hall. Lily wondered if he was going to take her hand, but he didn't. When they parted to separate tables, Lily whispered, "Meet me by the Astronomy Tower after class?"  
Severus agreed. Then, regretfully, he walked away to join the Slytherins.

It was cold up on top the tower. Severus hugged his arms and sat on a bench, looking out over the frozen waters of the lake. He hoped that Lily would come soon.

Severus heard soft, echoing foot steps. He straightened up just as sfe entered the room.

Lily was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that Severus seemed to shrink a little. A nagging voice in his mind told him that it was impossible for her to actually want _him, _and that she was too good for him to even dream of. Severus pushed these thoughts a side, and said, "Hello."

"_Hello_," said Lily. She walked over and sat beside him, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

He searched for words, finally settling on the very witless question of, "How was your morning?"

"Transfigurations was dull, and History of Magic was even duller." She met his eyes and smiled, "But last night was amazing."

"Last night was…" he struggled for words. He always had an insult to spit at Potter, or an answer for the Professors, but Lily left him speechless. "…Well last night, I lost my Potions essay, and got hexed by Black, and- and got detention. But, I also kissed you, and it was undoubtedly the best night of my life."

He watched Lily, her eyes widening. Severus could feel his heart beating in his throat as he waited for her to reply.

"Want to make this the best _afternoon_ of your life?"

For the second time, their mouths met. He sunk into the softness of her lips and the gentleness of her touch. It took all his strength to pull away long enough to ask, "Will you be my girlfriend, Lily?"

She laughed. "_Yes_."  
They kissed until it was too cold to do anything but snuggle. Lily buried her face into his shoulder, and slowly ran her hand along his. His hands had slender, boney fingers—perfect for making potions.

"_So_, we have detention for two weeks," said Lily.

"I think she might have given us more if it weren't for Christmas break," said Snape.

"Probably," said Lily. "Are you staying here again?"

Severus had never left school for break before, which made sense, considering the home he came from. His father was a drunk and abusive at times. His mother was a bitter, old hag- the type of lady that could fit the stereotype of witches from children's stories.

He smiled sadly, "It'll be a whole two weeks away from you."

"Come stay at my house," she offered.

"I couldn't," said Severus quickly, while Lily gripped his hand lovingly.

"Yes, Mum won't mind, I don't think. I'll write to her."

"Lily-"

"Sev," she said, raising her head to look him in the eyes, "I want you there with me."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stood outside of the Great Hall, holding his books with a tight grasp, fearing that someone might try to hex them away from him. Nobody raised a wand. Nobody disturbed the peace, for it was very calm morning. This was unusual at Hogwarts—the only school where students brewed tickling potions and ghosts drifted up the halls, whishing everyone a 'happy Christmas' as they went.

Thinking of the holidays, Severus worried about his gift for Lily. It was something he'd bought a year ago, with the money Lucius Malfoy had paid him in return for a very complicated venom concoction. It had stayed boxed up in his room, but this Christmas seemed the perfect time to offer it to her as a token of love.

_Love_, he thought, allowing himself a small smile.

"Snape?" said a voice.

His lips set in a straight line once again, Severus asked, "What do you want?"

"Lily wanted me to tell you not to wait for her," said Mary. "She has to skip breakfast to finish a Charms essay."

He tried to keep from looking disappointed. "Alright. Is that all?" he asked, with only unfriendliness in his voice.

"She'll meet you in Potions," Mary replied, with the same cruel tone. Then she stomped off, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

_She doesn't want to see me_, he thought. _She realizes what I am. We're finished. Through._ Severus clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't be witless, Snape," he muttered. "She's only doing homework."

The words barely left his mouth, but somehow James Potter heard them.

"Talking to yourself, Snivellus?" he asked, as he passed with his friends.

"It's not like any one else would!" added a shorter Gryffindor.

James and the others laughed. Sirius even said, "Good job, Peter."

Severus slumped away, deciding breakfast wasn't a necessity.

He found the room easily in the daylight. It was so dusty that it tickled his nose as he inhaled the stale air. Severus didn't need any glamour, all he needed was Lily, but since she was busy, he would look at her image in the mirror.

It was large, the surface glassy, and Severus could feel his body pulse strangely as he sat before it. Inside, he saw Lily and himself in a church. He had never attended church before, but it felt like the right place to get married. They both looked older. His shoulders were wider. His appearance was free of a scowling face, greasy hair, or a slumped back. He looked masculine, maybe even a bit handsome. Lily looked lovely, as always, but still different. She had more curves to her. When she smiled, it was that of an exceedingly happy woman, instead of an excited girl. Her eyes still glowed, beautiful and green. She was so gorgeous that Severus lost himself in staring at her dresses low neckline.

He was shocked and disappointed when the scene suddenly changed.

He was still with Lily, but they were alone in a dark room. They were dressed more casually, him in velvet robes and her in a yellow sundress. They were young, but Severus could tell that his body in the mirror was better built and more attractive then his real one. That was about all he noticed before the images in the mirror moved. Severus watched with a dropped jaw as Lily and he kissed passionately before his eyes. The reflection of Lily leaned backward, until the two were no longer sitting vertically, but instead, lying on top of one another on the floor. His reflection ran his lips along her neck, fearlessly. His hands ran up her dress and…

Severus looked away, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes obsessively, trying to focus on something—_anything_—other than the other part of him the yearned to be rubbed. His heart pounded quickly._ You shouldn't think this, _he thought, _it's wrong. _

The mirror had showed him the beginning of most of his late night fantasies. He felt dirty, and twisted, and sick. Still, Severus peaked between his fingers and began watching the mirror again.

Later, Lily nearly danced her way to the potions room. Slughorn was sitting behind his cluttered desk.

"Morning, Miss Evans. May I ask you to keep an eye on the class while I run down the hall to Professors Tybalt's room? It'll only be a moment."

"Of course," said Lily. He was the only teacher she knew who'd ever come late to his own class. At least he had given Lily time to talk with Severus.

She spotted her boyfriend at his seat, which was just beside her own. She walked and sat on the desk in front of him. He looked up at her, as did James, Sirius, and others in the Potter crew.

"Hey, Sev," said Lily sweetly.

"Morning," he said. He put his hand on her leg, which she could tell took a lot of courage on his part.

"Guess what? Got a letter from Mum earlier. She says she'd love to have you over during break. We have plenty of room, you know." He _did_ know, in fact. Her house was big for one of a muggle neighborhood. It was brightly painted and well decorated, with a big garden, whereas his house was small and malnourished, just like he saw as a child.

"That's wonderf-" He began.

"YOU'RE LETTING SNAPE LIVE WITH YOU FOR TWO WEEKS?" gasped James, over-dramatically. He knew that Severus' home was only a block away, and he practically _did_ live at Lily's during the summer.

"He'll get grease on your pillow," laughed Sirius.

"But Evans, you won't be able to spend time with _anyone_ if you've got Snivellus attached to you all winter."

"Attach myself?" demanded Severus, "What do I look like, some kind of parasite?"

"Well actually…." Began Sirius, before Remus shot him a meaningful look.

"I like being with him," said Lily simply, her back to the front of the class. Most people were watching now. Leave it to James, Severus, and Lily to provide a show. "I'll still see the girls. Who else would I want to spend time with?"

"Well, what about some alone time with me?" James suggested, running his fingers through his hair.

Severus shot up fast enough for his chair to fall over with a crash. "STOP COMING ON TO HER!"

"Why should I?" asked James, cocking and eyebrow.

"Because," Severus said. His face flushed pink with embarrassment now he noticed how everyone's attention was on him. "Lily is my girlfriend."

His words were fallowed by nothing but silence. It felt as though everyone had been hit with a Quieting Curse.

James broke into hysteric laughter. Some others did the same. Severus starred in annoyance and confusion.

"Really, Snivellus? You're so desperate that you have to make up lies about you and Lily?" he said.

"_Lie?_" Severus whispered fiercely.

Lily found his hand, holding it tightly in her own. "Stop laughing! Everyone, he is not lying. Why would he be? I swear you're all a bunch of dung-heads."

"She- she's under a curse," said James, stupidly. He stepped forward, wand in hand.

Severus had his wand out less then a second later. He stepped up to meet the other wizard, an angry scowl on both of their faces.

"She is _not_ under anything. You arrogant, self-obsessed… Is it so hard to believe that a girl could choose to fancy anyone other then you?" Severus sneered.

The veins at James' temples were pulsing. "What I don't understand is why anyone would want to be with you, especially a beautiful witch like Lily."

_I don't get it either, _Severus thought vaguely, but he only glared at the boy and said, "Well, it isn't as though an idiot like you understands very much."

James' wand was pointedly directly at Severus' throat, when somebody yelled, "Slughorns coming!"

The wizards starred at each other with spite before lowering their wands and returning to their seats.

Severus could hardly focus on the lesson, though he was sure it was something that he already knew. James' words echoed in his head… _she's under a curse. Why would anyone want you? _

When ever he shook these thoughts aside, the scene he saw in the mirror would come to mind. He glanced over at Lily. Did she want _that_ too?

Lily caught him starring. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It was sexy how you stood up to Potter like that," then kissed his cheek.

His throat went dry.


End file.
